Roars of Thunder
Roars of Thunder is an upcoming episode of Tomas 10. Summary Alien conqueror, Lord Ragnarok takes control of Chicago from his giant aircraft in the sky. Can Austin and Tomas bring him down before he incinerates the entire city. Plot Roars of Thunder It was a nice summer’s night. It was an early eight o’clock night in Chicago, and they were about to announce the new mayor. A large group of people were gathered to see the new mayor’s speech. Meanwhile, Austin Maggi arrived at XLR8 speed. “Ok, time to ensure Mission #5 is accomplished.” He said. Austin Maggi is my grandson from the future. He traveled back in time to prevent an apocalyptic future. (As shown in Crash the Mode). Austin looks human but contains the powers of the watch. Being two generations down, his powers are only a third as powerful as mine. “With nearly all the votes tallied, Mayor Graves is guaranteed a resounding victory tonight.” The news reporter said. About twenty minutes later that night, Austin had gotten a seat to watch the speech, and Santi, Fer, and I were watching it at a restaurant while having dinner. “Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present your next mayor for another four years, Alfred Graves.” The man said. Everyone applauded as the mayor walked up on stage. “Thank you, thank you. Citizens of Chicago…” the mayor began, but was all of a sudden interrupted. “Citizens of Chicago,” Someone else had come on the screen. It was a humanoid alien with long white hair and a triangular scar on his forehead. “Tonight’s results of mayor were expected, but I cannot allow a city like this to crumble, like so many great civilizations past.” He said. “Thus I, Lord Ragnarok, shall rule over Chicago from my city in the sky.” He announced. Everyone looked up and saw a huge ship flying above the city. “I don’t know who this guy is, but I don’t think an alien is going to be a nice, peaceful ruler.” Fer said. “Well then it’s time to put on my flight suit.” I said, hinting at the watch. “So that we may venture from the future, I will erase the mistakes of the past.” Ragnarok said. Then, he aimed, and powered up a huge laser cannon on his ship. “Now watch as your city hall crumbles.” He said. Then, he blasted the city hall and in seconds it was completely eliminated. The police showed up and began talking about how he had just destroyed the city hall. Austen was standing nearby and watching the aircraft like many others. “I think I found what I need to do. Stop the downfall of fourteen states before it even begins.” He said, then ran off where no one could see him. “Citizens,” Ragnarok had come back on the screens. “If you wish to avoid further demonstrations of might, you shall comply with the following decrease. First, should any police be sighted, I shall incinerate a very populated monument.” He said. Meanwhile, I had come out on top of a building. I activated my watch and transformed into Stinkfly. Next, I took off and began flying towards Ragnarok’s ship. “Second, all air traffic is to cease effective immediately.” He announced. Then, pulled out two smaller cannons. “Including aliens.” He said, then he began shooting electric bolts at me. I kept flying straight at the ship, while dodging multiple bolts of electricity. Unfortunately, I couldn’t dodge forever and I was struck by an electric bolt. I was temporarily paralyzed. I couldn’t move my wings. I was falling from about eighty stories up. I had to find a way to not end up a big splat on the ground below. I quickly shot out my goop and held on. I was able to swing around and land on a balcony. Just then, Austin had just arrived at the top of the Trump Tower. The aircraft was only about thirty feet above it. “Ok, so where’s Tomas? He should be here by now.” He said. Meanwhile, back on the balcony, I had been reverted back to normal. I had called Fer on my cell phone to get me out here. “I do hope you have a strategy, Tomas.” Fer said. “I’m gonna have to meet Ragnarok on his turf.” I replied. When Austin finally spotted us by looking way down the side of the building, he saw us going the opposite direction in the RV. “Where are they going?” he wondered. “Well, at least I’m in position.” He said. “Now boarding: Evil fortress of destruction.” He said. Next, he got an XLR8 running start, Jet Stream launch, and a Danger Duck quack on board the side of the ship. “And lastly, for now,” Ragnarok was finishing. “Chicago will dedicate the former site of your city hall to the new age, by erecting a temple in my honor.” He said. “The guy wants to be honored?” The mayor said, confused. Meanwhile, onboard the aircraft, Austin was sneaking around the halls and corridors of the ship. “If I had Gramps’s phone number, I could just call him and let him know I’m up here.” He said. Suddenly, Austin heard footsteps. He watched from around the corner as a group of gladiator dressed soldiers were on patrol. Suddenly, once the soldiers passed, Ragnarok came on the speakers. “Engine crew, prepare the thunder storm.” He said. “I don’t think Ragnarok is talking about the weather.” Austin said. Back down on the ground, the mayor was discussing with the chief of the police. “The police can’t help us, what are we gonna do?” the mayor asked. “Only thing we can do, we wait for help from the heroes.” The chief replied. “So they can do what? Do you really think any of them can take down that flying battleship?” the mayor asked. “With all respect to these ‘heroes’, they are only individuals. This Ragnarok vaporized city hall.” He pointed out. Meanwhile, I got ready for another try to get aboard Ragnarok’s ship and take him on from there. “How is this attempt supposed to be different from the last one?” Santi asked. “Because, Jet Stream is faster, more agile, and annoying then Stinkfly.” I replied. “Thankfully Stinkfly is not the only flying alien you’ve got.” Fer said. As I was about to leave I heard on the news, the reporter was giving an update on the situation. “Chicago is in a state of panic as citizens are evacuating in droves.” Meanwhile, Austin was sneaking around in the vent. He looked out of a vent screen and saw a room with multiple computers and an extremely large bright green power core. “That must be the power core.” He said. “I just wish I knew how to shut it down." Suddenly, Austin heard electric static coming from farther in the vent. He moved further down and soon came to a small room filled with large wires. “Time to do some damage and steal Ragnarok’s thunder.” He said. Meanwhile, the roads and subways and bridges were filled with bumper-to-bumper traffic of people trying to evacuate the city. Ragnarok’s ship was now approaching one of the bridges. In the bridge, Ragnarok was sitting on the captain’s chair or “throne” as his soldiers worked. They now aimed their laser cannon down at the bridge. “Target locked.” One of the workers said. “We must burn a few bridges if we wish to keep our subjects contained.” Ragnarok said. “Ignite the thunder storm!” he ordered. A worker typed in a few codes and began charging the laser cannon. “Twenty seconds till fully charged. Nineteen, eighteen…” the computer counted. Meanwhile, Austin heard the countdown of the laser cannon. “Well I hope this one is important.” He said, pulling out a wire. But the countdown continued. “I guess not.” He said, then pulled out another, with no luck. “Lucky number three?” he said, the pulled the third. Suddenly, the countdown stopped. Back in the bridge, they also noticed this. “We’ve lost power?” Ragnarok asked. “Only to the countdown mechanism. The thunderstorm continues to charge.” A worker said. Now the laser cannon was almost fully charged and aiming straight for the bridge. “Charge is nearing completion, sir.” He said. Austin noticed this too. “It’s still powering up? I’m usually a whole lot better at breaking things.” He said. He grabbed a huge electric wire and began pulling it out. Once he got it out, the laser cannon had completely shut down. Now Ragnarok knew something was wrong. “Engine room, provide immediate status!” he ordered. “Yes, sir.” One of them said, quickly looking for the issue. “Masterbolt transducer charged and fully operational.” He said. “Then check all other system functions.” Ragnarok ordered. “It would seem we have gremlins.” He said. “That would be me.” Austin said, from the vent. Meanwhile, back in the bridge, a worker got an alert. “Airspace violated, sir.” He said. “What? By who?” Ragnarok asked. Then they showed Jet Stream flying through the air. “Of course, one of the alien heroes, rumored to be around here.” He said. “Activate defense mechanism.” He ordered. Suddenly, a ton of lasers popped out of his ship and started blasting me. I used my agility and speed to dodge the laser blasts. I continued to fly around looking for a direction, but there was no blind spot. So instead, I remixed the chemicals in my body and turned it into a sticky blue goop, I used to blast and clog the lasers. Meanwhile, Austin jumped out of the vent and into a hallway. The hallway was on the outset layer and he looked out the window to see Jet Stream fly by, being chased by lasers. “Looks like gramps finally showed up.” He said. “Better give him some help.” Just then, I had clogged the last of the lasers. “Sir, he has neutralized our weapons.” A worker announced. “Then release the attack pods.” Ragnarok said. Then, four attack pods were launched out of the ship. “Looks like I’ve got company.” I said. I flew around and tried to get away from the attack pods. Once I realized I couldn’t shake them off, I remixed the chemicals in my body, and blasted foam out of my feet. The foam got on one’s windshield, made it go out of control, and crashed into another pod, creating a large explosion. After that, I landed on the second one’s wing, pushed down while blasting air and spun it rapidly. Next, I used my air to blow it towards the first one and destroyed the two, with another large explosion. After that, I began flying towards the ship again. “Put me on outside speakers.” Ragnarok ordered. “Jet Stream, surely you’ve heard of the myth of Icarus. About how he flew too close to the sun…” he said, then made a thumbs up, then turned it to a thumbs down. “... and burned his wings.” He said. Then, they fired the laser cannon straight at me. Unfortunately, it was completely unexpected. I managed to move out of the way, but I was thrown off balance and began spiraling out of control. Austin saw this and knew he had to help me. Meanwhile, at the electric room, two security soldiers went to inspect the damage. When they arrived, they saw almost every wire disconnected. “I don’t believe it, there must be dozens of unpatched cables.” One said. At the same time, Austin quacked himself inside the engine room. “Good hing everybody is on break.” He said, seeing the empty room. He quickly ran over to the controls and analyzed the panel. “Tomas may not know I’m here, but he’s about to.” He said, spotting an important part of the system. Meanwhile, back at the bridge, Ragnarok was attempting a second try. “System locked on flying alien.” A worker said. Ragnarok smiled, evilly. “Who says lightning never strikes twice?” he said. The laser cannon was just about to fire, when all of a sudden, it shut itself down. “What now?!” Ragnarok said, getting impatient. “Um, gremlins.” The worker replied, nervously. Ragnarok punched his arm chair and dented it. Back outside, I headed towards the top of the aircraft. “Coming in for a landing.” I said. Then I flew towards the aircraft and managed to land on the top front. However, when I got up, I was suddenly shocked by electricity. I got a good look and saw that I was surrounded by four gladiator looking guards with electric staffs. I thought I could fight them off, until the watch beeped and reverted me back to normal. After that, they shocked me a few times until they knew I was defenseless and had no way to fight back. I was on my knees and barley still conscience. Next, they handcuffed my hands behind my back and took me inside of the ship to the bridge. Once there, they placed me in front of Ragnarok’s “throne”, with guards still by my side. “Bow before your emperor.” One of them said and forced me down. Ragnarok got up from his chair and began walking down towards me. “So, you’re the alien heroes. I can’t say I’m not surprised. Your reputation is mythic. But, alas, there is only room in this Earth for one legend, and you pose to large a threat.” He said, suddenly, his hand began to glow. It then turned into a large ball of light that was a powerful laser. He held it right next to my face, when all of a sudden; Austin came on the speaker system. “Attention aircraft staff, we have an intruder alert.” He said. “He’s hacked our system’s sir.” A worker reported. “Our gremlin.” Ragnarok said. Then he came on the speaker. “Show yourself, intruder, and I will consider dispatching your partner.” He said. “I don’t think so, I’m offering a game of hide and seek.” Austin said. “Enough of this foolishness, the boy’s life ends now.” Ragnarok said, aiming his hand at me again. “Whoa, Mr. Rock, you might want to hold that thought.” Austin said. “Well, if you ever want to see your big laser be fired again. Over and out.” He said, then hung up. Ragnarok was annoyed by this. “Search every level.” He ordered. “I want that pest found.” He said. Back inside the vent, Austin was thinking things through. “That should give Tomas enough space to cut loose. Suddenly, Ragnarok called Austin’s speaker. “Hello and how may I help you?” he asked. “Jokes will do you no good, as we have locked onto your frequency and triangulated your location.” Ragnarok stated, then hung up. “Always on the run.” Austin said, then began making moving along the vent and could hear the soldiers getting closer. Meanwhile, back in the bridge, I was still kneeling down and surrounded by four guards, when all of a sudden, I heard the watch make its “recharged” sound. I quickly activated it and transformed. I was transformed into Putty. Next, I sprang myself up, dislocated my arms to slide them back up front, and landed on the stairway to Ragnarok’s throne, with my arms handcuffed in front of me now. The guards immediately took action. However, they were not fast enough. The first two who tried to stun me, ended up getting tripped and crashing into the third. The forth however, was a little smarter. He managed to jump over the three guards and went to attack me. He tried to stab me with his electric staff, but I quickly bent back and caused him to break off my handcuffs. After that, I flung myself back over and knocked him down with a double punch. Next, I made my way straight for the door. The door opened with two guards on the other side. But before they could take action, I pounced at them and tackled them down to the ground. Next, I quickly got back up, threw them into the room, and began my “prison break”. Meanwhile, Austin continued running inside the vent. He soon came to a vent that led into a hallway. He quacked himself out and down onto the ground. After that, he hid next to a column and quacked through the wall just as four more guards came in searching for him. The four guards looked around the area and a fifth guard reported from the vent. “There’s no sign of him.” He said. “Keep looking!” Ragnarok ordered. “We must return the Masterbolt transducer.” He said. Then they all moved on and continued their search. Meanwhile, Austin had located the ship’s engine core. He quickly quacked inside the room as another squad of guards passed by. “Whew, that was close.” He said. “Well, well, well.” Ragnarok said. Austin turned around to find him standing right behind him. “If it isn’t the gremlin. I will take the device.” He said, extending his arm. Austin pulled out the device with his right hand, and created a fireball with the other. “You wouldn’t dare.” Ragnarok said. Austin then dropped the device, it smashed against the ground, and the fireball fell right on top of it. “It broke Mr. Rock.” He said, acting innocent. Ragnarok was furious he charged up his hands and was releasing yellow lightning-like energy. “I shall break you!” he stated. He blasted at Austin, who was able to quack out of the way. He blasted him two more times. Austin quickly tried to escape with his super speed and dodged one, but was hit by the other. Austin was shocked and thrust towards the ground. “And the name is Ragnarok.” He said, lifting his arm for the final blast. However, right at the last second, he was slammed off balance by Eye Guy, causing him to miss and hit the Masterbolt’s power source instead. Suddenly, the Masterbolt power source exploded and caused the canon to explode off the ship. Ragnarok ignored the explosion and was now beyond mad. Meanwhile, at the bridge, the workers noticed a problem. “Attention all personal, we’re losing altitude.” The ship was exploding from all over now, drastically losing altitude. The emergency alarm was going off. The side of the ship exploded creating a huge gaping hole in the wall next to us. “Abandon ship! All personal get off immediately.” The man on the speaker announced. All the guards and workers got into the escape pods and exited the ship. From the hole in the ship, we could see many pods heading down to the ground. “Cowards, I command you to stop!” Ragnarok shouted after them. “Excuse me, Mr. Rock, but if the crew is abandoning ship, who’s driving?” Austin asked. “It is fate that will steer my ship into the heart of Chicago.” Ragnarok stated. “Get to an escape pod.” I said to Austin. “Sorry gramps, but I’m needed in the cockpit.” Austin said, then he XLR8 ran towards the bridge. “It’s over, Ragnarok.” I said. “We need you to land this aircraft.” I said. “If I shall fall from the heavens, then I shall take you down with me.” He stated. Next, he blasted his powerful laser beam from his arm and I blasted mine from my chest eye. The result was an evenly matched blast that caused a small explosion. Meanwhile, Austin managed to reach the bridge and found the control chair. “Autopilot, huh,” he said, then switched it to manual. “We won’t be needing that.” He said. Suddenly, the controls came on. Back in the ship’s engine, Ragnarok and I continued our battle. I was using my extra eyes to try to get the advantage, but Ragnarok was more skilled with his abilities than I was, causing an equal fight. He blasted directly at me, but I quickly moved in closer, using my lasers to clear a path. Next, I jumped up and kicked Ragnarok back. After that, I blasted him with my chest eye and sent him flying across the room. Ragnarok got up and began blasting at me again. I turned around and began running back, using the eyes on my back to support me. Next, I began crawling up the wall until I was a decent height, then I leaped off and blasted down at him. However, Ragnarok managed to defend himself. After that, he focused all his energy and fired an incredibly power laser. Luckily, I was able to dodge it. The laser blast was able to break through the entire ship. After I landed, one of my eyes saw the roof collapse. I quickly ran straight towards Ragnarok, avoiding the ceiling falling right behind me. I ran over and tackled Ragnarok back as the ship exploded behind us. The two of us were sent flying from the ship and were free falling. I quickly grabbed hold of Ragnarok (who had fainted) and focused. Suddenly, all my eyes around my body came together into my middle eye and my middle eye grew ten times in size, popped out of my chest (held by a long eye stock), and I was able to use it as a hot air balloon/parachute to safely and slowly float down. I looked at the ship. I was covered in flames and continuing to explode. “Oh no, Austin.” I said, watching it fall. Meanwhile, back on the ship, Austin was struggling to steer the ship. He was trying to steer the ship away from all the tall buildings. “Ugh, come on. I’ve got to steer this ship into the lake.” He said. He was able to aim it in the direction and the ship crash landed in the lake. Ragnarok and I safely landed on top of the Trump Tower. I returned my eye to their original location, set Ragnarok down, and averted all my eyes towards the lake. “Come on, come on.” I said, staring at the slowly sinking ship. The ship was nearly completely sunk when all of a sudden, Austin popped out of the water. Then he laid on his back, exhausted. “Nice landing, Austin.” He said. Back on the roof, I smiled and watched as he successfully rose from the water. “He did it.” I said. Suddenly, Ragnarok woke up. “Ugh, the New Olympus?” he asked, then looked at the lake. “It’s on its way to becoming the new Atlantis.” I said. Later that night, I was exhausted and resting back at the RV, after arresting Ragnarok. “So, how was it?” Fer asked. “I’ll need some more training and practice with Jet Stream. I need more control with his aerodynamics.” I stated. “But other than that, everything went fine.” I said. “Thankfully Austin proved himself more durable than Jet Stream.” Fer said. That said a lot to me. I thought about it for a moment and decided Austin had saved my life and many others of Chicago. “You’re right, Fer.” I said. “I think Austin has earned a hero status himself. When I first met Austin, I saw him as a careless kid from the future, who was unpredictable and possibly dangerous. But now I realize he’s a hero that has come to save the future.” I said. Later that night, Austin crawled out of the lake after his relaxation. “It’s a good thing I’ve got some Danger Duck DNA.” He said. Suddenly, something flashed right by him, leaving behind a piece of paper. “Huh?” he said. He walked over and picked up the paper. He read the note in which I apologized, gave him my trust, and cell phone number in case he ever needed to contact me. “Thanks Tomas, thanks.” He said. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Austin Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz Villians *Lord Ragnarok Aliens used *Stinkfly *Jet Stream *Putty *Eye Guy Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes Category:Episodes written by TomasFMaggi